Jacobs luck
by ScorpiusXRose-Sean-Juan
Summary: starting from the phone call and going on with a twist. :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place in New Moon before Bella and Jacob (HOT) almost kiss but Edward (The twinkling fairy…) calls but this is what SHOULD'VE happened. Me and My Buddy wrote this for our first fan fiction so don't hate…..We'll try to update as much as possible until the end of breaking dawn and there will be an epilogue.

This is a skit.

Jacobs Point Of View

So she had walked into the house and I tried to stop her but she rejected…..so I held back and bursted. I waited for as long as my patience could hold, I walked through the front door and saw Bella and Alice I got this really negative aura coming from her but I guess that was just me. Alice went ahead and let us talk by ourselves, we were in the kitchen then and I felt the urge inside. After awhile of talking I went ahead and slowly leaned in almost feeling the warmth of her lips. Our lips were so close 3…2…. *RING* the phone started ringing….. she spoke the words "voice mail I want this" so I grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion and love I felt from my heart. She then became the love of my life, her lips so sweet and soft pressed against mine but we broke loose when Alice came in and gave the news of Edward going physcopathicly suicidal. I was enjoying the kiss. It was the typical locked lips kiss. But I couldn't believe the moment when she pushed me away and jumped into that black Volvo and said "ill be back I promise".

I never thought id fall in love with a mortal, I mean I was once one too but I never thought as a wolf or half-wolf id love my camp met friend. Ive always loved her but she seemed more interested in that blood-sucker, ill win her heart even if it means betraying my own kind.

Bellas point of view

I cant believed I had just kissed him I mean I enjoyed it….a lot but I must keep my mind on Edward. I cant really deny the feel of his sweet warm soft lips. How they moved against mine and how he seeked more, passion more love. It was better than any kiss I've had with Edward…its like licking the blood off a deer. I guess its just mental destiny.

As I was on my way to Italy I was not looking forward to see the volturi ….

a/n: well whadd'ya think review and let us know if it was good, bad or if you want us to continue it! (remember first fic don't hate!)


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: well here's chapter 2 thanks for the comments and reviews! This will be bella saving Edward and then something a little suprising!...ohhh surprise…: ) well here ya go!

Alice and I were almost there I had not told her of the kiss or of what "I'll be back I promise" meant she also didn't know that I wnted to break up with Edward. I didn't kow how I was going to I just w-

"get out they won't let me any further" said alice "ok" is all I said I just wanted toget this over with and then I saw him. I yelled "Edward" and ran up to him. He was relieved I hadn't died. We had to go to the volturi. They said I beeter become a vampire soon or one of us would die. I have to do this fast. We were on the plane back. We were landing in 5 minutes. I figured now was the time.

"Edward we need to talk"

"what is it bella?"

"I… I want to break up…"

"what?..."

"I'm sorry but i-I love Jacob more" I mumbled barely audible.

"I understand"

"you do?"

"partly yes but just know I will always love you"

"ya and thanks"

"Anything for you my love"

a/n:so please tell me how I did! Thanks and are you happy they broke up?... I'll hopefully update tomorrow! : ) thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: hey here's the third chapter! For Bella/Jacob shippers you guys should love it! Well it will be from Jacob's pov.

She had been gone three day's. I still knew she wouldn't break her promise though. She hasn't broken a promise since the day we met." It will only be a few more hours" I said to my self and I kept thinking that and I would until she came home.

_2 hours later…_

"Jacob!" I heard bella say

"bells!" she then ran up to me hugged and kissed me

"I missed you" I said

"I missed you too and I'm sorry"

"sorry for what?" please don't be sorry about us…I thought in my head.

"sorry that I had to save him so I could come back to you"

"it's ok because now we can be happy I understand"

"I love you jake"

"I love you to bells"

a/n : so what do you think? Good bad? Tell me please and thanks for favorites! Please check my other story it's a "bones" one (if you don't know what that is it's a tv show on fox and I demand you go watch one now!) and it's called "For the life of Vincent" it's a good one 2 chap for that one is being edited! Sorry bout this long note but I will update tomorrow then I leave for a 6 day trip to boston/newyork do I can't update then sorry ! review! Thnx bye-uriahaddy!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hey jacob/bella lovers sorry I've been gone so long! but im back baby! anyway... on with the story!

chapter 4: telling charlie!  
>(3rd persony pov)<p>

"you know it's a good thing my dad likes you"  
>"ya i guess it is maybe he won't glare at me like he used to with..."<br>"ya well let's go inside"  
>"k"<p>

_inside*_

"hey dad! can we talk for a minute"  
>"sure bells what is it" charlie said coming i to the kitchen..with <em>jacob <em>**not**_ edward_  
>"well i...i b-broke up with Edward...and now me and jacob are dating so were gonna go now bye!"<br>"woah woah woah what did you just say?"  
>"me and edward broke up and me and jacob are dating" sad bella while jacob had a smug smile on his face.<br>"finally you two we've been waiting years for that and you're telling renee and billy no you can leave"  
>"bye" said jacob and bella.<br>wow never thought that would Charlie.


End file.
